


An Angel Dressed in Drag

by tryslora



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t the first time Draco’s worn a corset in their bedroom. Neville likes these nights, where Draco becomes their darling girl and Lily Luna takes charge of his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Dressed in Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Daddy's Little Girl: a series by tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590486) by [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me). 



> Written for the kink_bingo square "crossdressing".
> 
> JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter and definitely wouldn't do this to any of them. I just like to have fun here.

It isn’t the first time Draco’s worn a corset in their bedroom.

Neville likes these nights, where Draco becomes their darling girl and Lily Luna takes charge of his transformation. They work together—all three of them—to dress Draco properly. The tiny satin knickers draw tight against his hip bones, his prick cradled in the soft fabric, tucked neatly back between his legs. The corset skims his hips, pulled in at the waist to change his shape and make it seem like he flares into feminine hips below the waist. It is already pulled tight, the deep burgundy dark against his pale skin.

Lily Luna stands next to Draco, waiting for him to pout before she gently brushes colour on his lips. She has already dusted his eyelids with a velvet brown, and made his lashes dark and long.

It is Neville who kneels at Draco’s feet, touching his instep lightly until Draco points his toe, and Neville is able to carefully roll one stocking onto his foot, and up over his ankle. The stockings are true silk stockings, not modern Muggle nylons, the fabric sheer and thin and Neville has to take great care not to tear them with his large hands. He carefully slides the first one up Draco’s leg, fingers brushing his inner thigh, until he can reach for the garter to hold it up.

The back of his hand brushes against satin, knuckles ghosting over the erection that is starting to swell, trapped within Draco’s knickers. Neville smiles, a soft huff of warmth exhaling against Draco’s skin.

“Don’t move,” Lily says quickly, and Draco goes still.

Neville loves it when they have Draco like this, completely quiet and at their mercy. He loves the feeling of silk over the solidity of Draco’s muscles. He loves the way Draco shivers from trying to hold so perfectly still as Neville’s fingertips brush against him while settling the second stocking into place.

He loves knowing that soon he will bend Draco over and claim his arse.

Soon, but not yet.

“There we go, our girl is ready.” Lily Luna takes a step back, arms crossed over her robes, to survey her work. Her head is cocked, red hair caught back from her face and twisted up on top of her head. It changes the shape of her face, Neville notices, adding sharp angles.

Neville reaches for the heels, custom shaped for Draco’s feet. When Draco slides his feet into them, they somehow appear smaller and more delicate. The charms were intricate, and expensive to have done. But Draco has never worried about money, and Neville appreciates the way they look.

He stands slowly, drawing Draco close and brushing a kiss against his lips. The corset is hard against Neville’s chest, but Draco’s arse is nearly bare beneath it, and Neville squeezes it, reminding Draco that he belongs to Neville.

“Oh, no, don’t get started yet.” Lily places one small hand on each of their chests and nudges them apart. “We’re not quite done yet. Draco and I were thinking…” Her voice trails off as she looks Neville over, and he is suddenly conscious of the grass stains on the edges of his robes, and the dirt that he can never quite out of the ridges of his fingerprints no matter how many spells he uses to clean his hands.

“What is it?” he asks. Lily has that look in her eyes, that _light_ that says she is up to something. Blood fills his prick in response, because whatever it is, he knows the sex will be brilliant. The sex is always brilliant.

“I want two girls tonight,” Lily murmurs. “Not a corset, love, but I’ve brought you knickers.”

Knickers.

Neville loves the feel of satin over Draco’s balls, but he’s never thought about wearing it himself. His breath catches when he sees the pair Lily has chosen: a soft green covered in vines and little white flowers. Feminine, yes, with lace around the top, but at the same time, they are absolutely and utterly _him_ , the white flowers having teeth and snapping at each other. He smiles.

“And our baby girl did make a promise.” Draco smirks. “After all, if we’re both to have our pricks tucked away, someone has to be ready to fuck.”

Lily plucks at the fastenings of her robes with delicate fingers, undoing them slowly until the robes fall apart. She is naked beneath them, small breasts tipped with rose-red hard nipples. Her hands slide down her body, over her flat stomach, down to her groin where they wrap around a length that juts out from her red curls.

Neville’s eyes widen. Where did their Lily Luna get herself a cock?

She laughs, bright and cheerful at his expression. “It’s a toy,” she says as she comes over close to both of them. She grabs Neville’s hand and brings it down, and he strokes the soft length. Soft skin over a hard prick; it feels warm and real. “Once I put it in,” she whispers, “it gets hard, just like a real one. And when I get off, I’ll fill Draco right up.”

Neville can see it in his mind’s eye, his tiny Lily Luna behind Draco, pressing into him, this thick cock stretching him wide. He groans at the idea of it.

“But first, you.”

Their hands are both on him: Lily Luna’s are soft and delicate, the nails tipped in red, and Draco’s longer fingers slide over Neville’s chest, confident and sure. He groans again, watching as they move together, each one pinching a nipple, catching it in their teeth. His hand slides over Draco’s bum, tugging him close, until he feels Draco rut against his hip.

Lily falls to her knees, fingertips hooking the edge of Neville’s pants to drag them down until he can step out of them. She helps him step into the knickers, while Neville concentrates on teasing Draco, biting the bits of skin and nipple that show above the corset until his lover is flushed and moaning.

His cock is too hard to be tucked neatly back between his legs, so she lets it point up, the soft satin of the knickers just barely covering it. Her hand strokes over him, and he feels the rub of the soft fabric. It’s a brilliant sensation, so soft and light, teasing him unmercifully.

“Don’t take them off,” she says. “Not until I tell you.” She points to a chair, and Neville sits, one hand wrapped around his satin-covered prick. He wanks slowly as Lily positions Draco bent over the bed, stretched out, bum in the air for her. She is intent on his arse, ignoring the thick, heavy bulge that stretches his blood red knickers.

Neville watches as she delicately touches Draco’s hole with her tongue, swirling around it before she presses it in, opening him. She teases him, rimming him with a light touch alternating with rough pushes, until his hips sway, trying to rut against the bed. Draco’s prick moves as his hips sway, and now that Neville has felt it, he can guess that the touch of the satin is maddening. Just enough to keep him on the edge, but nowhere near enough to satisfy. As it is, Neville slowly wanks himself with the knickers, feeling them grow wet from the droplets from the tip of his prick.

Lily’s mouth slides lower, sucking in one satin covered bollock, rolling it in her mouth until Draco cries out, shuddering, and she swats his hip sharply until he stills. “Not yet, love,” she says. “Not until I’m deep inside of you, and our Neville is deep inside of me.”

The look she throws him is hungry and wanting, and Neville knows what she hasn’t said, and what he will find when she bends over. She will be ready for him. She has planned this out; their darling baby girl always knows exactly what she wants and how to have it.

When Lily stands, her magical prick is long and ready. She slicks it up with lubricant, then presses it to Draco’s arse, slapping his buttock when he presses back against her. She waits until he is still before pushing forward. She goes slowly only until the thick head slips inside of him, then she thrusts hard to seat herself in one go.

Neville swallows hard as she begins to fuck Draco, loving the contrast. Her delicate hands, the thrust of her prick, the satiny knickers she has simply shoved to one side so that they still cradle Draco’s aching cock. Every groan, every whimper, they go straight to his own cock that strains against the confines of the satin that encases it.

He shoves his own knickers down, pushing them below his prick without taking them off, and he moves behind Lily Luna. His thumb strokes down the crease of her bum to find her hole slick and open, just as he expected. He doesn’t need to be easy with her, and he knows she wouldn’t want him to be.

So Neville presses in hard, letting himself slip inside her arse until he is balls deep in her bum. She cries out, a sharp whimper of pleasure and presses back against him before rocking forward into Draco again. When Neville lets his hand slip over the curve of her hip, he can find where she fucks Draco. Neville slides his fingers between them, stroking her prick and teasing Draco’s ass by sliding one finger in around alongside her prick. Draco is so tight, and yet he begs for more.

Lily’s head turns, begging a kiss that Neville willingly gives to her. “Hold on, baby girl,” he murmurs, because he is going to fuck them both now.

One hand anchors on Lily’s hip, the other slides around Draco to shift his prick, keeping it within the satin of the knickers, but positioning it so Neville can wank it. And Neville thrusts, hard enough to shove Lily deeper into Draco, moving his hips in time with his hand. Neville controls this now. The feel of soft satin still slides against his balls, beneath his prick, reminding him that he is wearing _knickers_ , soft and supple and impossible to ignore. Neville fucks them both, sets the pace, hearing their cries begging him for release. Neither will go until he says so, now that he is in charge, and he wants to make this last.

But there comes a moment where his pace stutters, hiccuping as he aches, and feels his balls tighten. “Now,” he whispers, hand moving roughly over Draco’s satin-clad prick. “Now.”

He urges them, fucking them both so hard until he feels Lily go first, shuddering and squeezing down on Neville’s cock. He loses control then, spilling deep inside of her. A moment later the knickers are soaked as Draco comes, his cock still surrounded by satin.

Draco’s breath rasps, rough and hard and shallow from the corset compressing his ribs. Neville curls over them both, reaching for the ties of the corset, releasing them to loosen it so Draco can breathe.

It takes a moment of recovery before Draco can slip free, before all three of them can crawl up onto the bed and collapse in a sweaty, tired, sated pile. Neville tries to gather them both in; he’s the largest of the three and he wants to hold them both close. His hand slides down Lily Luna’s back, while Draco nuzzles his shoulder. At times like this, one of them usually says something. Either Lily Luna giggles, or Draco has some snarky comment, but tonight they’re both silent, just breathing deep and slow.

Something ought to be said.

“I like the way you look with a prick, baby girl,” Neville murmurs, flushing almost immediately after. He’s not embarrassed for liking a bit of cock; he’s been with Draco for years, so it’s obvious that he likes it. But the look of her with her flared hips and small breasts, and that cock jutting out before she started fucking Draco… Neville really liked that. Just as much as he liked seeing Draco’s prick surrounded by satin, and the curves that the corset gave him.

“I’ll wear it again for you,” Lily agrees easily, brushing a kiss against his cheek. “Do you want me to fuck you with it?” A quick impish smile at the question, because Neville never bottoms, never lets either of them try to fuck him.

And he laughs as he shakes his head, “No. But I want us to make our Draco up perfectly, and I want to see him on his knees, with your prick in his mouth, smearing lipstick all over your length before you come.” He brushes a fingertip over Draco’s lips as if he can see the mix of fluid and lipstick that would be there. He claims a kiss from Draco then, his lover tired and almost asleep.

“But you’ll wear the knickers again for me, right Neville?” Lily Luna murmurs against his shoulder.

“I’ll wear the knickers,” he agrees.

There’s a moment’s pause, then he feels her smile. “Tomorrow,” she says quietly. “Under your robes, all day while you’re teaching. I’ll be by to check.”

And he imagines her then, on her knees in his greenhouse, lips stretched wide by his prick with satin down around his bollocks as he thrusts into her hungry mouth, just in time to finish before his next class comes in.

Lily Luna is incorrigible. And Neville just smiles and agrees, stroking her back, because he loves that about her, their baby girl.

He’s looking forward to tomorrow, and the soft green knickers. And he’ll make sure Draco knows she’ll be stopping by, so they’ll both be ready. Can’t let a lovely pair of knickers go to waste.


End file.
